First Loves
by Krys Yuy
Summary: -HIATUS- SMRanma 12 Who says that Darien was Serena's first boyfriend? Serena meets Ranma Saotome in the hospital and one thing after another leads to love. What will happen?
1. Prologue - Memories

Okay, this is a Ranma 1/2/Sailor Moon crossover. If you don't like this, then  
don't read it!! You have been warned. I recommend Darien fans do not read this.  
  
Author Notes: In this fanfic, Ranma is seventeen and Serena (Usagi) is  
sixteen. This takes place after Sailor Stars and Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryouga, and  
Cologne have been introduced already. I prefer using the American names, rather  
than the Japanese ones. However, Japanese words will be used sometimes. Serena's  
middle name in this will be Usagi. So, Darien will still call her Usa-chan.. at least for  
now... Anyways, in this prologue there will be flashbacks. In the flashbacks, Ranma  
is fourteen and Serena, thirteen. I'm tired of fanfics making Serena ditzy and  
clumsy all the time. I have read some that even overdo it. So, she will be more  
intelligent and mature in this but occasionally she will have klutz attacks. I hope you  
guys enjoy the story!!  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon & Ranma 1/2 do not belong to me. They belong to  
their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). This idea was not mine either. The idea for  
this crossover came from Bambi. She does Ranma1/2/Sailor Moon crossovers, which  
are some of the best! So moving along.... on with the story!! ^_^  
  
*********************************  
First Loves  
Prologue - Memories  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
A young woman and man in different cities gazed at the same evening sky.  
For tonight, they were escaping their problems and responsibilities. They were both  
thinking back to the old times, when they weren't weighed with what they had now.  
When they were normal and just had fun. Their memories were good, yet painful.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A fourteen year old Ranma Saotome was laid in a bed in the Juuban  
hospital. He had bandages around his forehead, chest, and right leg. Bruises and  
some cuts covered most of his body. "Stupid Pops..." he muttered. "His fault I'm in  
this place. If he didn't steal the food..." And he continued on like this. Then he  
smirked. "At least I won."  
  
Serena Tsukino, at age thirteen, was a hospital volunteer. She loved to help  
people whenever she had the free time. She was on her last round and she entered  
one of the many hospital rooms. There was only one occupant of the room and he  
looked to be in pretty bad shape. She walked over to him. "Hey, how are you  
feeling?"  
  
Ranma couldn't help but stare at the beautiful blond before him. He had  
never seen many girls because he went to an all boys' school and his father always  
dragged him off somewhere before he could make good friends. It took several  
seconds before he could find his voice. "Oh, I'm fine."  
  
Serena smiled warmly at the older boy. "My name's Serena Usagi Tsukino.  
What's yours?"  
  
"Ranma Saotome," he answered.   
  
Serena's curiosity got the best of her. "If you don't mind me asking, but how  
did you get into this kind of shape? I mean, you're only a year older than me and  
you look pretty beat up."  
  
He wiggled a bit on the bed. "I got into a fight. I'm a martial artist. I don't  
always get into fights, though. Being a martial artist means you defend the weak  
and yourself. You also go by a code of honor."  
  
"Wow, that's really cool! I wish I could defend myself." Serena finally got a  
good look at the patient. Her breath caught in her throat. She could definitely tell  
that he was handsome, even with his numerous injuries. He had ebony hair in a  
pigtail. Eyes similar to hers stared back at her. She suddenly got this weird feeling  
growing in her.  
  
"I could teach you if you would like me too," Ranma offered. 'Whoa! What  
am I saying?! Do I... like her?' he thought. He never really got to know anybody  
that well because he moved around a lot with his father.  
  
Serena's eyes lit up at his proposal. "Really?!" she squealed.  
  
Ranma smiled at her eagerness. He had to admit that she looked adorable  
like that, just like a bunny. All doubts from past thoughts were washed away from  
his mind as he saw her happiness. "Sure, but I have to heal first, of course."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Serena laughed nervously with a hand behind her head. She  
then looked serious. "I'd like to visit you again. Would that be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I would like the company," Ranma admitted sheepishly. "I don't  
have very many friends." 'What am I doing?! I've never done this before.' This  
warm feeling started to grow inside of him.  
  
"Well, I'm your new friend," Serena stated, smiling warmly. "And friends  
take care of each other. I'll be here for you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Over the next couple of months, Serena visited Ranma and the two became  
great friends. She helped to take care of him and was there whenever he needed her.  
Ranma, meanwhile, was trying to get the courage to ask her out.  
  
"I've never met anyone like her," Ranma thought outloud. "She's beautiful,  
nice, and caring. I want to ask her on a date... but how?"  
  
He thought of several things. 'Roses? Candy? Man, I don't know what to do!  
And what if she rejects me?'  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I can do it," he said. "Just gotta have some guts in  
this kind of situation." He chuckled softly. "Look at me. I have enough courage  
against a strong opponent but now I'm running away from asking a girl on a date.  
But I'll conquer this."  
  
"Conquer what?" Serena asked as she stepped into the room.  
  
Ranma's cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all."  
He waved his hands in the air and then put one of his hands behind his neck,  
laughing nervously.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once he was out of the hospital, he finally asked her out on a date and  
Serena eagerly accepted. She met Ranma's father, Genma, after the date.  
  
"Ranma!! Boy, where have you been?!" Genma shouted as his son came into  
view with a young blond girl. "You have to train! Do you think you're going to  
become a man if you just slack off?"  
  
"Pops!" Ranma exclaimed, embarrassed at his father's behavior. "I told you  
I was going out and I trained this morning. I just want to introduce you to my date,  
Serena Tsukino." He wrapped an arm around the young teenager beside him.  
  
"Date?!" Genma asked. "You don't have time to go on dat-" He stopped in  
mid-sentence. 'Hmm... maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all. He'll get good  
practice on how to act around girls. His fiancee will approve him. Later on, I'll take  
Ranma on a little training trip for his laziness,' Genma thought with glee.  
  
Ranma waved a hand in front of his father's face. He seemed to be in deep  
thought and had a small smile on his face. Ranma turned toward Serena. She had a  
confused look. "Umm.. he's not like this all the time," Ranma said sheepishly. "I  
don't know what got into him."  
  
Genma snapped out of it. He pushed Ranma out of the way and shook  
Serena's hand. "Hello, I'm Ranma's father, Genma Saotome. Your name is Serena,  
right my dear?"  
  
Serena nodded and answered, "Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I feel the same way," Genma replied as he stopped shaking hands with her.  
'You're just getting Ranma ready for marriage. I hope you don't get too attached."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After their first date, things seemed to go uphill from there. They had  
numerous dates and Ranma even taught her Anything Goes martial arts. Over the  
weeks, the two started to have feelings deeper for the other. They felt safe and warm  
with each other and nothing else really mattered.  
  
The couple were out in the park during a full moon. They strolled around  
when Ranma suddenly stopped her.  
  
"What's wrong, Ran-kun?" Serena asked, concern showing on her delicate  
face.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Sere," Ranma replied nervously. "It's just.... I have to tell  
you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I.." Ranma started. "I..." His palms were sweaty and his cheeks were  
turning a nice shade of pink.  
  
"Wait, Ran-kun," Serena interrupted. "I need to tell you something, too."  
She gently touched his shoulder and gazed into his azure eyes. "I... I.." She took one  
big breath. "I love you, Ranma Saotome." She broke their gaze and her cheeks had  
a tinge of scarlet.  
  
Ranma fell silent for a moment. His thoughts were running wild. 'She loves  
me? She loves me! She actually loves me!! This is great!' Suddenly, he pulled Serena  
into his arms, pressing her body against his.   
  
Serena was startled. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ranma's face and eyes held mischief and seriousness at the same time. "I  
figure, if I can't tell you... I'll show you."   
  
With that said, Ranma claimed Serena's lips in a passionate kiss that sent  
her knees weak. Both their hearts swelled with love for the other. The moment  
seemed to go on forever. They knew in that time they would always remember this  
first kiss. Knowing that they shared it with someone who loved them only made it  
better.  
  
After the kiss ended, Ranma gazed into his girlfriend's sapphire eyes. "I love  
you, too, Serena Tsukino.... Usa-chan."  
  
* * * * *  
  
However, their happiness didn't last as Ranma's father, Genma, planned an  
excursion to China and he didn't know how long they would be away.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ranma yelled, enraged at his father's plans.  
  
"You heard me, Ranma," Genma stated calmly. "We are going to China to  
train."  
  
"But what about my life?! I can't just leave Usa-chan. No, I won't leave her,"  
Ranma vowed firmly.  
  
"You will do as I say, Ranma," his father said sternly. "That girl has softened  
you. We are going and that's final."  
  
"Can Serena come with us?" Ranma asked hopefully. "I thought you liked  
her."  
  
"Ranma, you already know my answer. We're leaving," he said firmly.  
  
"But pops-" Ranma tried to reason but his father wouldn't listen.  
  
"You either agree right now or we will leave without saying goodbye,"  
Genma threatened.  
  
Ranma turned silent as he listened to his father's threat. He couldn't leave  
without saying goodbye. He agreed quietly, not liking the idea of leaving Serena.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranma didn't really have a say in the matter and things didn't go too well  
when he told Serena.  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena's reaction was pretty much the same as her boyfriend's  
had been.  
  
"I'm sorry Usa-chan, but I have to go. Pops is stubborn," Ranma said.  
  
"But I don't want you to go!" Serena exclaimed, fury, pain, and betrayal  
were evident in her eyes.   
  
"I don't want to either but I can't stay."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because my Pops said so," Ranma answered weakly.  
  
"Ran-kun, your father is the one who causes all your problems. Can't you see  
that? He'll end up ruining your whole life. Just stay here," Serena pleaded, tears  
already forming in her eyes. "Please. For me?"  
  
"He's making me go," Ranma said, his voice filled with emotion. He sounded  
very upset. "I'm sorry."  
  
Serena was silent for a time. Then she stared up into his face with a look that  
said it would be for the last time. Ranma's heart had this terrible sinking feeling as  
if he knew what was about to happen.  
  
"I'm sorry, too," Serena apologized. She gave him a deep kiss that said  
goodbye. When she pulled back, her eyes held tears unshed. "I can't wait for you  
forever, Ranma... I might never see you again and I can't live with that. I know our  
love will last and maybe fate will bring us back together someday... Just remember,  
I'll always love you." Then she turned and fled from the park, crystal tears already  
spilling. Her speed increased as she heard his strangled cries.  
  
"No! Usa-chan, please! Don't go!! Don't... go," Ranma pleaded to empty air  
as his love disappeared into the darkness of the night. 'I'll find a way back to you,'  
he vowed. 'Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do.' However, his heart was torn to  
shreds from what had just happened. He cried tears of sorrow, which rarely  
happened at all. When he was done, he silently made his way home like a zombie.   
  
The next day, there was no protest as he left with his father for the very  
person which he held dear had slipped from his grasp. There was nothing left for  
him to hold onto. Although, he still continued to dream of that one day when he  
would be able to hold her in his arms once again. Despite the pain he felt, he would  
one day be able to see his love again. As he smiled softly, he thought, 'At least I got  
to experience love. I'll never forget you, Usa-chan. You'll always be in my heart.'  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was in her room, crying her eyes out. Her family was  
worried as it wasn't her usual wails but heartwrenching cries. Andrew, Molly and  
Melvin were also worried about their friend and what had happened to her.   
  
'Ranma... why?' she thought miserably. 'I love you! God, it's all my fault.  
Why did I break up with you? I'm going to miss you so much..'  
  
On that day, Serena cut herself off from everything that reminded her of  
Ranma. She never did Anything Goes martial arts and started acting a little ditzy.  
  
"Goodbye, Ranma..." Serena whispered into the open air.  
  
"So long, Serena," Ranma whispered from his father's side.  
  
"For now..." they both vowed softly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The two young adults sighed as their memories from long ago ended. You  
could see unshed tears in the young woman's face, while the young man looked  
upset and depressed. They glanced one more time at the moonlit sky before  
returning to the inside of their homes.   
  
"Someday....."  
  
End of Prologue - Memories  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 1 - We Meet Again  
  
Well, I hope you liked it!! Who says Darien/Mamoru is the only one who can  
give her a nickname?? If you think you have better nickname, please e-mail me! So,  
if you have any comments or suggestions, e-mail me at TrueLve@aol.com! Okay,  
gotta go!! Ja ne, minna-san! Always, Krys ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1 - We Meet Again

.:First Loves:.

**Krys's Special Thanks: To Bambi Star and all of her help. She pointed out some things which could improve this chapter, and as a result, made it even more worth reading. She is now a co-author for this ficcie. Without her, this fic wouldn't even have come into being.**

Krys's Author's Notes: Okay, this is a Ranma 1/2/Sailor Moon crossover. If you don't like this, then don't read it!! You have been warned. Remember before how I said Mamoru fans shouldn't read this? Well, I changed my mind. You can read if you want. I was going to make him evil and so forth, but I'm gonna go in another direction. Too many people have used it I think. In this fanfic, Ranma is seventeen and Usagi (Usagi) is sixteen. This takes place after Sailor Stars and Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryouga, and Cologne have been introduced already. *thinks* Oh yeah, I decided to switch to the Japanese names, instead of the American ones.

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon & Ranma 1/2 do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). This idea was not mine either. The idea for this crossover came from Bambi. She does Ranma1/2/Sailor Moon crossovers, which are some of the best! ^^

Bambi Star's Author's Notes: Hi! Bambi here! *cowers at the people's glares* Umm... don't worry, Krys-chan is still working on this fic. Ahahaha... I'll just be assisting her, you see. And I'll be trying to show her the perfect crossover couple is Ranma and Usagi! *dogdes a thrown rotten fruit* HEY!!! I'm not saying that Usagi with an other guy is bad...

Anyhows, due to being obsessed with Gundam Wing, she had been neglecting her fic 'First Loves' for a while. *cough cough* Just stating the facts. *cough cough* What? You don't believe me? Hmph! I'll quote her then:

"Bambi-sama, please you got to help me! I've been corrupted by Gundam Wing and had abandoned my poor fic, 'First Loves'. Please say you'll help me!"

Krys: BAMBI!!! I did NOT say THAT!!!

*cough cough* Whoops... that's not it... *realizes something* What are _you_ looking at?!

Now, the real thing:

"I need a really huge favor from one of you fellow authors out there... Does anyone want to volunteer to co-write First Loves with me? As most of you have probably noticed, it has been seriously neglected, due to the fact that my most current obsession is Gundam Wing and Digimon. I have part of Chapter 1 done already, but it isn't much....."

See, see? I was being truthful! *sees people looking at her doubtfully and she sulks* Now then...

*********************************  
First Loves  
Chapter 1 - We Meet Again  
Author: [Krys Yuy][1] & [Bambi Star][2]  
*********************************

"Oh no! I'm late for the meeting!!" exclaimed Usagi. She quickly checked her room, trying to see if she forgot anything.

After that, Usagi dashed down the stairs, Luna at her heels. She passed her mother in the kitchen. "Bye mom!" she said. "I'll be home later!!"

"Bye-" Ikuko was cut off by the slam of the door. "Sweetheart," she finished. She looked towards her husband, who was shaking his head.

"That girl," he said while putting down the newspaper. "I'm worried about her, Ikuko."

"I am, too, Kenji," said Ikuko, with worry evident in her voice as she stacked the dirty dishes on top of each other. "She used to be at the top of her class and was so skilled in martial arts..." She trailed off.

"Until Ranma left," Kenji stated bluntly. He approached his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her an affectionate squeeze.

"Yes, until Ranma left," Ikuko repeated, nodding her head. "What a fine young man he was..." She smiled softly at her husband comforting her.

"Yes," Kenji agreed pulling her tighter towards him not wanting to let go. "I trusted him with my daughter's life and I still do. If only he was to return..."

"Our dear Usagi... it's already been three years."

"Three long years, which has still affected her," Kenji commented. "I don't think she truly loves that Mamoru boy."

Ikuko didn't answer him as she turned from her husband and began to wash the dishes in the sink. She looked out of the kitchen window and into the sunny sky. '_Ranma, please come back to our daughter,_' she prayed silently. '_Heal her pain..._'

* * * * *

Usagi ran down the sidewalks, avoiding running into people. She sighed in relief as she spotted the Cherry Hill Temple in the distance. A few minutes later, she was climbing up the steps and winced as she saw Rei at the top with all her other friends behind her.

'_I'm in for it now,_' Usagi thought as she saw Rei's angry face. However her mind was pre-occupied with other, more 'important' thoughts.

"Odango atama! You're late again!!" Rei yelled once Usagi had finished climbing up the long, enduring stairs.

"Sorry, Rei," Usagi mumbled quietly. She was in no mood to argue. Memories of Ranma kept coming back to her. Today was the day they had first met and sorrow was in her soul. Not only that, her relationship with Mamoru was starting to feel... wrong. She loved him still, but in a sisterly way. But she was destined to be with him, wasn't she? '_Why can't all this be easy? I hate this._' However, as she listened to Rei rant on and on, her anger started to build.

"You should be more responsible!" Rei exclaimed annoyed. "What were you doing? Playing video games? Stuffing yourself with ice cream? You're such a klu-"

The priestess was cut off as Usagi slapped her in the face having to have heard enough. It wasn't too hard but enough to leave a red mark on the cheek. Rei brought a hand to her face, shocked at what her friend had done. The other girls were shocked too, some were even disappointed with Usagi's actions.

"Usagi! That was out of line," Ami reprimanded, not understanding how Rei deserved the slap.

"Yeah Usagi, what's up with you?" added Makoto.

"Rei just had a bad morning, Usa," Minako informed trying to make her friend understand that Rei wasn't angry at her. "She just took it out on you."

Usagi's eyes were filled with tears. Her friends' words were blocked from her ears. She heard them but wasn't listening. It was going in one ear and out the other. All she could think about was Ranma and what had happened three years ago. Anger had suddenly taken over her body. Anger over everything. At what Rei had said. At Ranma for leaving her. At herself for allowing Ranma to slip from her grasp. She was never good enough for everyone. She would just end up hurting them... and then they would leave her.

"You have no idea how I feel!" She screamed, her friends were startled by her outburst. "To lose someone dear to you when it's your fault! I always try my best and what do I get? You yell at me all the time! I'm sick of it! I'm never good enough for you!" Usagi took a deep breath, not believing what she had just said. "Never good enough... for anyone..." she whispered, tears already spilling, before turning and sprinting down the steps. She wanted to get away from these unfamiliar, untrusting faces. She wanted to go where there was someone who understood what she feeling, someone who knew him...

"Usagi!" Luna yelled, watching her charge become a speck.

"Something's wrong," Minako stated worriedly.

"I don't think it had to do anything with Rei," Ami whispered. "I think it was just her way to release anger."

"What do you mean?" asked Makoto, turning to her petite friend.

"Didn't you see it?" Ami asked them quietly, while regretting her last words to Usagi.

"See what?" asked a confused Minako.

"Her eyes..." Ami trailed off as her own eyes got this faraway look. "They held so much pain and sadness. And her tears..."

"I noticed it before," Makoto said quietly while looking down at the ground.

"Me, too," agreed Minako. "When she would wake up from her sleep during our study sessions, her eyes were always sad."

"Should we go after her?" Ami asked them quietly, afraid of the look in Usagi's eyes. Usagi was always so cheerful, so happy... Who could've known that Usagi was feeling like this all this time...

Artemis shook his head. "No, you should wait for Usagi. Let her come back. I think she just needs time to be alone."

"All right," Minako said, nodding her head. She wondered who Usagi was talking about... Usagi already had Mamoru-san, so it couldn't be him... She then turned to look at her raven hair friend. "Rei?"

Rei didn't say anything at all. She was still in shock with her hand still on her cheek. Sure, she and Usagi fought. She even admitted to herself that she sometimes took it over the line. However, deep down, Usagi was her best friend, her first real friend. She couldn't believe that Usagi had just slapped her. She stared at the now empty sidewalk. '_I'm sorry, Usa. I guess I took it too far..._'

* * * * *

"Coming!" Naru yelled as she heard the door bell ring. She walked to the door and opened it with a smile brightly. Her grin faded instantly as she saw a crying Usagi curled up into a ball at her doorstep. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" she asked, kneeling down and gently touching her friend on the shoulder.

"It's- I-" Usagi stuttered looking up, unable to form any sentences.

"It's okay, Usagi-chan," Naru soothed. "Come on inside." She helped her friend to stand.

"Thank you, Naru-chan," she managed to whisper as she allowed her friend to guide her into the house.

Naru just smiled and gripped her best friend's shoulder tighter as she led her to the couch in her living room. "What's the matter?"

"Today... today was when I first met-" Usagi cut herself off.

"Ranma," Naru whispered softly, finally understanding why Usagi was in such a distressful state.

Usagi glanced up at her friend, and realized just how much she had been there for her. Back when they were the best of friends, they had been inseparable even when she had Ranma as her first love. She winced as she recalled how many times she neglected her. "Naru..."

"What is it, Usagi?" her friend asked as she sat down next to her.

She tried to push the thought of Ranma into the back of her mind, and instead try to spend more time with her friend. She needed to think of other things besides him anyways. "Gomen nasai..." she murmured under her breath her eyes averted from Naru's.

Naru looked at her in surprise. "What for Usagi-chan?"

"For... for everything," she whispered, trying to rub away her tears.

"You've done nothing wrong," she replied, hugging her. "There's no need to go apologizing when it's uncalled for."

Usagi felt a sudden urge to tell her best friend about her alter-ego. It wasn't fair to her. She deserved to know a long time ago. "I need to tell you something..."

Naru wondered why she had gotten off the subject of Ranma so easily. '_Usa... why haven't you moved on?_' she thought. '_You have Mamoru now..._' "Nani?"

"You know how we've drifted apart?" Usagi asked quietly while arranging her thoughts for her confession.

Her friend winced slightly at the question, but nodded sadly in agreement. "Hai..."

"I want to tell you why..."

"Demo, Usagi-chan... I already know why," Naru commented softly.

"Nani?!" she exclaimed. "You do?"

"Hai..."

"You know I'm Sailormoon?!" Usagi blurted out shocked.

"Nani?!" Naru said, eyes wide. "I was going to say ever since Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and you got together, you guys kind of had something like a club. A private one no one could enter. It's like you decided to forget about me, since I was linked to your past with Ranma..."

"Don't say things like that, Naru-chan! I couldn't help it... I wanted to protect you..." Usagi felt like crying again.

"So that's why..." Naru stated under her breath.

Usagi was now very interested in her hands, and didn't look up to meet her friend's eyes. "Are you mad at me, Naru?" There was a long pause, and Usagi feared for the worse. "Gomen nas-"

She was interrupted when Naru placed her hand over her mouth. "Iie, it's all right Usagi-chan. I understand. Now that you mention it, it all makes sense now."

"Really?"

"Hai. How you always knew about Nephrite..." Naru trailed off, before once again looking up to meet her friend's gaze and smiled softly. "And how you always saved me."

"Naru-chan, thank you so much... for everything you've done for me. I appreciate it," Usagi said gratefully as she smiled back.

"Then can you do something for me?" Naru asked, suddenly grinning and forgetting that her friend was a famous super heroine who saved the world countless times.

"Anything."

"Come with me to take martial arts lesson in Nerima."

Usagi just gaped at her for a minute before closing her jaw. "Naru, are you okay? I think the my confession just burnt some of your brain cells or something. You're talking to me, Usagi; First-class ditz. What makes you think I would be able to handle martial arts?"

"Hey. I've seen Sailormoon fight. I know you saved the world lots of times already, Usagi-chan. Demo, I think you can get out of fights without so many bruises and cuts," Naru commented. "And it's for your own good." 'Not to mention that you used to be such a good martial artist when Ranma was here...' She added silently.

Her friend felt a hot blush overcome her cheeks. "Okay, so I'm not the world's best fighter!" she retorted folding her arms in front of her chest.

Naru just laughed at her friend's expression. "That's why I want you to take lessons with me."

"All right, Naru-chan." Usagi reluctantly agreed. "I just hope I remember how to do all that stuff."

"Just don't fall on your face," she joked in a light tone.

Usagi's familiar ring of laughter echoed through the house, and Naru smiled. '_That's good to hear again..._'

* * * * *

Earlier that day, in Nerima...

(BS: Oops... what I am suppose to write here? KRYS-CHAN!!! Where is she go? ... I know to what write now!)

Ranma Saotome sighed, this was stupid. What was the point of writing poems anyway? Only idiots like Kuno needed poetry. He looked around and saw everyone else writing down their stupid poetry, even Ucchan. He stared at the blackboard as his sensei glared at him, he grumbled then picked up his pen. '_What to write, what to write?_' Twirling his pen in his hand he thought of something to write by looking out of the window.

The moon. With a start, Ranma was filled with emotions of loss and regret. Perhaps he should write about her, his Usa-chan... his longing ness to see her again. He pressed his pen to paper and begun to write:

**_Someday..._**  
  
Everynight when I look at the moon  
I think of you.  
Wondering what you are doing.  
Or who have you been seeing.  
  
I know it has been a long time  
But I still remember your touch  
  
One day, I'll return to you...  
This I promise you.  
  
Like a dream, when I first saw you.  
A beautiful angel, who flew down from the moon  
Blessed my soul and made me happy.  
I was blessed by you.  
  
Your kind eyes that helped me through  
No one cared for me as much as you do.  
  
Someday, I would see those blue eyes again  
Just please, don't forget me then.  
  
The only one who made me meet you,  
Was the one who took me away from you.  
Please forgive me, I really do love you.  
  
Someday, I will meet you again  
Just please forgive me until then.  
  
Every day I ponder, what would it be like  
If I stayed with you.  
I would be happy, nothing to do  
Other than be with you.  
  
Someday, fate would see me through  
And bring us back together.  
  
Please, just until then,  
Say you love me too.

_Ranma Saotome_

'_Usa-chan... do you still love me?_'

* * * * *

(Krys: Hello! My turn again! But with extra help from my dear friend, Bambi! *grins*)

"So, how are you and Umino doing together?" asked Usagi innocently.

Naru began to laugh nervously, while a pink tint graced her cheeks. "He's been so sweet and kind to me," she said. "He can be such a baka at times... but he's my baka. And he's kinda cute without his glasses."

"That is so kawaii!" Usagi gushed.

She blushed even brighter at her friend's comment, and avoided her eyes. Before Naru could say anything though, the bus they were on came to a slow halt. She hurriedly changed the topic. "Look Usagi-chan! We're here!" She grabbed the blonde's hand and practically dragged her off the bus and down the road with an amazing speed.

"Yeesh! What's the hurry?!" Usagi asked as she regained her footing. Her friend wasn't listening to her, but instead, looking at a piece of paper. "Don't ignore me, Naru-chan!" she whined.

"This is the place!" Naru replied excitedly, pointing to a dojo ahead of them.

"The Tendo Dojo," Usagi read from the sign by the door. "Hmm... wonder if this place is any good."

"Probably a whole lot better than you, Usa," Naru teased.

"You're mean," she pouted, but smiled inwardly. '_Just like old times..._'

"Let's go," grinned Naru as she pushed through the doors, her friend trailing behind. She knocked on the door.

A friendly young woman with brown hair tied lossely with a white bow, aged about 20 answered the door, and smiled at them politely. "Hello. Are you here for father's lessons?"

"Hai," Naru answered, smiling.

"Oh! How rude of me," the woman commented suddenly, sliding the door open. "Come in, please. My name is Kasumi. Father should be back any minute." She began walking towards the back of the house. "Please follow me." She exited to be outdoors again, and the girls followed him. They saw a large panda by the small pond in the back.

"Is that a panda?" Naru asked, unsure of herself. "Ain't they endangered species?" she whispered to Usagi who shrugged.

"Why yes it is," Kasumi replied. "One of our constant pets."

The panda scribbled something on wood, and then held it up. '_The boy is going to train these two,_' it read.

"Uhh..." Naru and Usagi were rendered speechless. However, the blonde couldn't shake off the feeling that she knew the panda from somewhere...

'_He's waiting in the dojo,_' the back of the sign read as the panda flipped it over.

"All right. Follow me then," Kasumi said, and led them to a fairly large building separated from the house. "I didn't catch your names."

"Oh! We never introduced ourselves. Gomen. My name is Naru Osaka."

"My name is Usagi Tsukino."

"Well, Osaka-san, Tsukino-san, I'm sure you'll both be very satisfied with your lessons." The older girl stated as she was about to open the door.

"I didn't do it!" Protested a loud voice from the inside.

Usagi's present smile froze as her muscles tensed, and she found that she couldn't move. That voice... she would know it anywhere... '_Please let this be a dream..._'

"I know you did! You're always the cause of these things, baka! Besides, I know you're out to get P-chan!" Exclaimed another voice, this time feminine.

"Whatever," the first voice retorted.

"Argh! You make me so mad!" Screamed the second voice.

Footsteps from the inside could be heard approaching them, and the door was opened violently from the inside. An angry looking female the same age around Usagi stomped outside and into the house without a word.

'_She looked like Ami... Only with brown angry eyes..._' Usagi thought absently. '_But that first voice..._'

"Please excuse Akane," Kasumi said, embarrassed. "Fights like these are common here."

"It's no problem," Naru assured.

Usagi stepped in before the two and her breath caught as her suspicions were confirmed. The heat rose to her cheeks and the beating of her heart sped up. Familiar symptoms from long ago came rushing back. She moistened her lips.

There he was. The first love of her life that she could never forget. He seemed the same except for the fact that he looked older. His features were more defined, and his body looked as if it undergone serious training. His black hair still looked soft to the touch and was now in a pigtail. His side was facing them, but he was looking ahead with his fists clenching as if trying to reign in anger. He was as cute as always...

Usagi whispered his name softly. "Ranma..."

Though it was faint, it seemed he heard her as he slowly turned toward her. His eyes widened in disbelief and shock. At first she avoided his gaze, but then she timidly raised her head.

Blue met grey-blue.

Usagi felt herself drowning in his eyes. She had not seen them for three years, and it was like waking up from a dream but it didn't feel like reality. With the courage she drew on during a battle, she took slow steps towards the immobile Ranma. After what seemed like forever, she stood only inches from him. He was breathing heavily, and trembling slightly. She raised a hand toward his face hesitantly, as if to make sure he was real. Before she could touch his face, he caught her hand in his own. She gasped sharply at the sudden contact, and a rush of warmth flooded from his touch.

He had not said a word, so she was startled when he suddenly murmured her name. "Usagi... Usa-chan..."

She smiled radiantly at her old nickname, her eyes becoming moist with happiness. For one moment, she forgot everything that had occurred between them. Only they existed, and the aura of their first love. "So Ran-kun..." She glanced at their hand contacted, and squeezed a bit tighter. "We meet again..."

   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:salee@crosswinds.net



	3. Chapter 2 - Obstacles

.:First Loves - Chapter 2:.

Bambi's Author Notes: So... What did everyone think of the last chapter? Aren't you just glad that I'm co-writing this with Krys-chan?  Noo...? *eyes start to water* Waahhhh!!! (Star appears and takes over). Hi! I'm Star, Bambi's other half. Nice to meet ya all! Now, on with the fic! (Walks away muttering about no one (but Krys-chan) appreciating her part in this fic. *mumble mumble*)

*********************************  
First Loves  
Chapter 2 - Obstacles  
Author: [Krys Yuy][1] & [Bambi Star][2]  
*********************************

Recap:

She smiled radiantly at her old nickname, her eyes becoming moist with happiness. For one moment, she forgot everything that had occurred between them. Only they existed, and the aura of their first love. "So Ran-kun..." She glanced at their hand contacted, and squeezed a bit tighter. "We meet again..."

* * * * *

"Yes, we do." Ranma looked down at their hands for a moment, enjoying the familiar warmth of her touch. After realizing his current situation he quickly drew his hand away and backed away from her. Usagi looked at him surprised, confused and hurt.

"R-Ranma?" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-" She looked down at the ground, not knowing what else to say.

Naru and Kasumi entered the dojo. "Ranma? Is that you?" gasped Naru as she ran up and embraced him. "It's been so long!" She pulled away, "When did you get here? Why didn't you visit us? How have you been?"

Ranma looked down at the ground uncomfortably, shuffling his feet against the ground. "Umm..."

Kasumi looked surprised. "You two know each other?"

Naru turned to look at her best friend excitedly, "Usagi! It's Ra..." She trailed down when she saw her friend's tear-streaked face. "Usagi? What's wrong?"

Without another word, Usagi turned around and sprinted out of the dojo, crashing into Nabiki who was entering to see what all the commotion was about. '_Oof!_'

"What the-?" Frowned Nabiki as she started to stand up.

Ranma looked up to watch his ex-girlfriend's disappearing back; he had hurt her again... "Usagi! Wait!" He took off after her. Once again Nabiki fell down on her bottom, this time due to the fear of watching Ranma running straight for her at high speed. It didn't take a genius to work out why Ranma was one of the best martial artists in his generation.

"Oh my." Said Kasumi, placing a hand on her cheek.

Naru just stared after them. "Usagi... She whispered. She bit her lower lip hoping her friend would be alright. '_Ranma... take care of her..._'

* * * * *

"Usagi! Please wait!" Yelled Ranma as they ran through the Tendo household.

Genma-panda looked up, placing a sign up that asked, '_Usagi? Usagi Tsukino?_'

Usagi ran blindly until she escaped through the gates. Ranma chased closely behind her. Usagi knew that she had no chance to outrun Ranma, but she wanted to get away from him as far as she could. Why? Her eyes widen with that question. Why did she want to not see him?

She saw a large interception up ahead and she pursed her lips. Traffic was moving in all directions. She could either attempt a suicide leap over the speeding non-stopping vehicles, or stop and allow Ranma to catch her. The second option was much more inviting, but her pride chose the first.

(BS: Pride always ALWAYS hard to beat. Anyhows, continuing on...)

Before she knew what she was doing, she bent her knees and leapt...

The pedestrians paused from their walk to watch as the blond 'odango' haired young woman leap over the speeding bullets.

Ranma's eyes widen. "Usagi!" He pumped his legs harder and prayed that she would make it over the cars. He leapt after her and watched as she was about to land right in the middle of the road where a large truck was accelerating towards her. "Usagi!" He cried out again as he dropped down to the ground on the side of the curb. He ran towards her, grabbing her into his arms and leaped to the curb.

"Usagi! What were you thinking?!" Scolded Ranma as he held her at arm's length. "Leaping into traffic like that! Did you know how dangerous that was?"

She looked away from him, tears still rolling down her face. The crowd whispered amongst themselves before continuing on their way. She was startled when Ranma suddenly pulled her towards him, embracing her tightly. "God Usagi..." If she didn't know better, she would have to say that he was crying from the sound of his muffled voice.

Her hypnosis was correct when she felt her shirt becoming damp. "I was so afraid that I'll lose you again."

Usagi hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Ranma... I missed you so much!" She held onto him tightly, afraid that if she released him, he would disappear from her life again. And she 'definitely' didn't want that. "Ranma..." She sobbed into his shirt. "Ranma!"

"Ranma Saotome! How dare you betray a beautiful, sweet girl like Akane!" Usagi and Ranma pulled away to watch as Ryouga appeared, charging towards them with the familiar red bamboo umbrella in his hand. "Prepare to di-!" He skidded to a stop just inches away from them when he finally got a good look at the young woman in Ranma's arms.

"Usagi?!"

(BS: Hehehe... Krys-chan! Your turn, for now. =P)

(Krys: Right away, captain! *salutes, while grinning*)

(BS: Captain? O_O orooooo? )

(Krys: Just kidding. *grins*)

Usagi studied his face before recognition dawned in her eyes. "Ryouga?"

_*Flashback*_

"Now Ryouga, please don't wander too far," said a woman with long black hair softly. She was looking down at a six-year old boy who was wearing a yellow and black bandana and was curiously studying his surroundings.

"Okay mommy," Ryouga replied happily. His mother left to sit down at one of the near benches to chat with a friend. 

The young boy then realized he was very thirsty. He tried to find a drinking fountain on his own, not wanting to bother his parent. However, he found himself by the swings of a playground after merely five minutes. He looked around for his mother, but to the child's dismay, she was nowhere in sight. He fell backwards on his behind and began to cry.

"Please don't cry," a sweet voice requested. "What's the matter?"

Ryouga lifted his tear-streaked face to see a five-year old girl standing in front of him. She had large bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails on her head, reaching her shoulders. She had a curious smile on her face as she tilted her head to the side. For some strange reason, Ryouga began to trust this girl.

"I-I'm lo-lost," he stuttered. He lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Maybe I can help you!" she chirped. She continued to smile at him as she dug her foot in the sand of the playground. "By the way, my name's Usagi!"

He looked up at her in disbelief and gratitude. "You'd really help me?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Of course!" She looked as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Friends help each other, right?"

"Fr-friends?" he asked quietly, but hopefully.

"Don't you want to be friends....?" Usagi realized that she didn't know the boy's name. She pouted slightly as she crossed her arms. "And friends tell each other their names! I told you mine, so you hafta tell me yours!"

"It's Ry-Ryouga," he whispered. He stared into her blue eyes and saw the kindness she held. He played with his fingers as he stared at her self-consciously from his spot on the ground.

"Ryouga..." Usagi looked as if she was testing the name out. After a moment or two, she gave him a thumbs-up sign. "That's a sugoi name!"

Ryouga couldn't resist the urge to blush. "Thanks," he murmured.

She leaned in closer to him. "You sure don't talk much," she observed. She began to circle his body.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously. He twisted his body around to look at her again.

"Nothing," she replied. She plopped down beside him. "Do you live here? I don't, I'm just on vacation."

"Hai, I live here," Ryouga replied, the blush he had moments ago gone. He drew his knees to his chest, resting his chin on them. "But I don't really know my way around..."

"Ryouga! Ryouga, where are you?!"

The two children both heard the frantic voice. The young boy brightened as he realized it was his mother. "Mommy!" he exclaimed joyfully. He jumped up and began to run to where he thought he heard the voice. However, a hand stopped him. He turned around to see Usagi raising an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing that for, Usagi?!" he demanded.

"Your mother is that way, Ryou-kun," Usagi replied. She pointed to the opposite direction of where he had been heading. A woman with black hair was calling out his name again.

Ryouga blushed for a second time that day at the nickname she gave him and for feeling stupid about not knowing what direction to go in. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Thanks for your help, Usagi-chan."

It was Usagi's turn to blush, and she smiled brilliantly at him. "No problem, Ryou-kun! We'll see each other again!" She skipped away to her own mother, who was also calling for her.

Ryouga felt the blush grow stronger as he stared after her. "Kawaii..." he breathed absently. Then he turned around, only to find himself in the embrace of his mother. "Mom!" he exclaimed, suddenly embarrassed. His eyes strayed to Usagi's form leaving the playground. "I hope I'll see you once more..."

The two friends would meet each other again, but not for another eight years.

_*End Flashback*_

"Ryou-kun!" Usagi exclaimed in sudden joy. For one moment, she forgot about Ranma. She ran forward and embraced him. "I haven't seen you in two months! I was wondering when you would wander around to Juuban again!" She giggled. Her voice dropped to a low whisper, so only he could hear. "Thank you... for being there when Ranma left me."

Ryouga had stiffened noticeably when Usagi had hugged him. '_I can't betray Akane! But Usagi's so sweet and kind..._' He was brought out of his thoughts when Usagi's words sank in. "You mean... Ranma's the baka that left you!?"

"Let's not talk about this now, okay Ryou-kun?" Usagi pleaded, pulling away from him and tugging on his shirtsleeve.

Ryouga could barely contain his rage. However, when he looked down in her blue eyes, all of his anger promptly shrank away for the time being. "As you wish, Usagi-chan." This time he wrapped his arms around her form, despite some of the voices protesting in his mind. '_I just need to hold her, like I wish I could with Akane..._' He noticed Ranma scowling at him, but he just glared back. Ryouga now had another reason to kill Ranma. He hurt Usagi and that was reason enough for his resolve. He then smirked over his friend's shoulder at the other martial artist, Saotome was jealous.

Ranma narrowed his eyes as Ryouga pressed Usagi against him. Somehow, Usagi knew Ryouga and vice versa. Ranma clenched his fists as he continued to watch Ryouga embrace *his* Usa-chan. '_Why that little pig!_' he thought, scowling. '_He doesn't have any right to hold Usa-chan like that! And especially when he has Akari and he's after Akane too!_' 

After a minute or so, Usagi pulled back. She gave Ryouga a peck on the cheek. "Nice to see you again, Ryou-kun," she whispered. She twirled a piece of her blond hair as she studied him.

Ryouga broke out into a full blush. "Yo-you to-too, Us-Usa-Usagi-chan," he stammered, fiddling with his umbrella.

Usagi laughed playfully, bringing a hand to her lips. She smiled kindly at him. "Now... why were you about to attack Ran-kun, Ryou-kun?" She looked into his eyes.

Ryouga suddenly became very flustered. "Well, you see- Umm... the fact of the matter is-" He stopped short and tried to think of what to say.

Ranma began to sweat profusely, realizing that Usagi had no idea of the chaos that was now his life. She especially didn't know about all the trouble his father caused him. He groaned as he recalled some of her last words to him.

_"Ran-kun, your father is the one who causes all your problems. Can't you see that? He'll end up ruining your whole life."_

Ranma couldn't help but regret not listening to Usagi. Her prediction had been right. Back then he thought he was just listening to the excuses of a hurt and angry girlfriend. Turns out she had been thinking logically the whole time. He begun his way towards the pair.

Usagi pursed her lips as a thoughtful expression took over her face. "Oh, and what did you mean by 'How dare you betray a beautiful, sweet girl like Akane'?" She inquired curiously, waiting for an answer. "Who's Akane?"

Ryouga gathered his wits, and smirked to himself. This would definitely hit Ranma hard. "Akane is Ranma's fiancée," he said somewhat bitterly.

Usagi's curious smile froze as she felt a surge of pain rush through her body. She couldn't believe what she heard. She slowly shut her eyes as she felt the tears coming. '_Baka! Did you think he would still love you after all this time spent apart?! Besides, you have Mamoru!_' Her inner voice practically screamed at her.

Ryouga's smirk was wiped off his face as he realized what he had just done. His plan was backfiring on him. Ranma would be getting hurt, but Usagi would be too. '_Oh no! Why did I have to open my big mouth?_' he groaned. He resisted the urge to hit himself with his umbrella.

Usagi looked down as she took a few deep-calming breaths, before she whirled around to face Ranma. She did it so fast that it startled him freezing him in his tracks. "Is it true?" she demanded. He didn't speak instead he turned away from her unable to meet her eye. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she guessed the answer. But she still needed his confirmation. She needed to hear it from his own mouth, to see if all they had was nothing but a waste of time. "Is it true?!" she repeated, practically screaming while drawing strange looks from pedestrians walking by.

Ranma kept avoiding her penetrating but beautiful blue eyes, before he decided he had no choice but to answer her. "Yes, Akane's my fiancée, but-" His explanation was cut short when Usagi began to talk again, but in a deadly calm voice.

"Gomen nasai. I probably just wasted your time, Saotome-san," Usagi whispered, watching as Ranma flinched. "I'll be leaving now." She turned around with the intent of leaving behind her first love forever and moving onto the future which she was destined for... When he grabbed her arm.

"Usagi, please! You have to listen to me!" he pleaded. He was trying desperately not to panic. Usagi was going to leave his life again. He couldn't let that happen. "Yes, Akane is my fiancée but there's an explanation!"

Usagi wrenched her arm away from Ranma's grasp. "What?! You just happened to propose to her?" she said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as more tears escaped from them. Just a few minutes ago was the happiest moments in her life, now she felt as if her whole world was gone leaving nothing behind but just a nightmare. 

"Just listen to me!" Ranma exclaimed desperately, he was not just going to lose the love of his live just because of some misunderstanding as several people stare at him. Usagi looked at him reluctantly, trying to dry her eyes. This was sort of embarrassing, but she sincerely hoped that there was a good reason. "It's an arranged marriage." That was all he said before Usagi threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly while burying her head in his chest.

"It was Genma, wasn't it?" He heard Usagi's muffled voice ask.

"Hai," he replied. Ranma wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, while keeping an eye on Ryouga, making sure he didn't cause any more trouble. He looked down at Usagi's head of blond hair, a question nagging in his mind. "How did you know?"

"I knew your father was trouble, Ranma," Usagi whispered as she turned her head. She stared into his alluring grey-blue eyes. "Didn't I warn you?" She saw a flicker of pain pass through his face. "He's done more, hasn't he Ran-kun?" He didn't answer her, and she placed her palm against his cheek. "What else has happened that I don't know about?"

Ranma opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He hid it all the time, the frustration he felt about his father. Genma and Mr. Tendo talked daily about honor and such, when Ranma's father rarely had any left. He caused most of Ranma's problems, and he left Ranma to deal with it. Yet Ranma put up with it, and the every-day chaos was now a part of his hectic life. Sometimes... he just wanted it all to stop, so he could have peace.

Usagi blinked as he made no reply. She was about to comment when a roar of thunder stopped her. "Eep!" she exclaimed. She jumped into Ranma's arms immediately, hiding her face.

Ranma gained a blank look as he glanced at the girl in his arms. He then looked up towards Ryouga. The lost boy had his arms crossed, just watching the couple. His brown eyes flickered with some unknown emotion as he answered Ranma's silent question.

"She's afraid of thunder, remember?" Ryouga said, shrugging his shoulders. He let his gaze drift upwards. The trio had been so busy conversing, they did not take notice of the sky darkening.

"Oh," was all Ranma said at first. "Well then, we'd better get inside before it starts to ra-" He stopped in mid-sentence as his face paled.

Another clap of thunder pierced the atmosphere, making Usagi wrap her arms even tighter around Ranma. "Thunder doesn't hurt you. Thunder doesn't hurt you," she chanted quietly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I gotta get back to the dojo," Ranma muttered to himself, breaking into another sweat. He didn't know how Usagi would handle his curse either. However, before he could even take a step, lightning and thunder roared again. Except this time, it also brought rain and lots of it. Ranma soon found himself, or in this case herself, drenched.

Usagi opened her eyes in surprise. She had felt a sudden change in Ranma's body, which she found to be a little disturbing. She looked up, expecting to see his familiar black hair and grey-blue eyes. She was rewarded only half of her expectation. This person had fiery red hair and was staring down nervously at her. Usagi also noted the fact that the person now holding her was a she, not a he. The blond was about to ask the girl who she was, when she noticed the grey-blue eyes that she could never forget.

Usagi's mouth went dry as a suspicion flashed through her mind. "Ra-Ranma?" she stuttered, eyes becoming as wide as saucers.

The redhead smiled at her uncertainly, totally ignoring the rain splashing down on them. "Hai," she squeaked out. '_Baka! Baka! Baka! Do you have to sound so stupid?!_' she berated herself.

Neither of the girls noticed as Ryouga held his umbrella over the both of them, effectively stopping the rain from pouring down on them. He had opened his umbrella just in time, avoiding the change of his cursed form. He watched as Usagi just stared while Ranma-chan looked like she wanted to hide herself. '_Usagi should figure it out, since she knows about my curse... but I think she's still gonna go into shock,_' he thought to himself.

Usagi could do nothing but stare at the redhead holding her. This was Ranma? Her Ranma? Something began nagging at the back of her head, something that could help her solve this puzzle. "Jusenkyo," she murmured absently.

"Nani?!" Ranma-chan shouted. Unconsciously, she tightened her hold on the blond. '_How could Usa-chan know about that?_'

Usagi gave Ranma one last glance before her eyes rolled upwards and she fell limp in a faint.

(BS: Hi, hiii! Me again! Krys wanted to let end it here but I can't allow that! =P) 

"Usagi!"

* * * * *

"Did... did Usagi lose someone close to her, Ms Tsukino?"

Ikuko looked down at her teacup. From what the girls have just told her about what happened in the meeting was... upsetting. She never knew that Usagi was so affected by the lost of Ranma. "I rather not say, I'm sorry." She calmly took a sip of her tea while her eyes were closed. "If Usagi wished for you to know, then she will tell you herself."

The girls sat there stunned. Her mother wouldn't tell them if Usagi was guilty of a death of a love one or not. It was only then they did realize just how little they knew of Usagi's past. Usagi was just always so cheerful, bright and happy, like there was nothing wrong in the world. She was just so carefree that no one would ever suspect that she would be carrying this burden all to herself. They wondered how Usagi really did deal with all the events that happened in the past 2 years. They wondered how different Usagi would've been if she wasn't Sailor Moon. 

"Please Ms Tsukino," said Rei desperately as she stood up, placing her hand down hard onto the table. "Did this person Usagi loved pass away?"

Ikuko opened a eye and looked at the remorse faces of the four girls then, burst out laughing. A few of them were hurt and confused while the others were annoyed and angry. "Ms Tsukino!" scowled Ami, "This is a serious question! Please answer it..." She then lowered her eyes. She had to know. 

Ikuko looked down at the table, "I'm sorry girls. But the thought of..." She wiped her eyes. "It's been a really stressful day and I do apologize." She looked back up at the girls. "No, he did not pass away." She paused, deciding to tell them a little information so they would cease to worry so much. "Or at least I hope not." She placed a finger on her cheek as if in thought. The girls face-faulted. 

"She was in love with a boy and she just never got over it, that baka." Everyone turned around and watched as Shingo entered the room. "He was hospitalized when Usagi first met him. They soon became friends and started dating." He started walking to the next room. "You know how it's always hard to forget your first love."

The girls stared after him as he walked away. "Is that true Ms. Tsukino?" asked Minako. "Did Usagi really have a boyfriend before Mamoru-san?"

Ikuko nodded somberly, "Hai... Unfortunately he was a martial artist and soon after they confessed their loves to each other, his father had to taken him away. Usagi had taken his absence very hard and locked the memory of him up. Until today it seems..."

They became all lost in their thoughts. '_Usagi..._'

* * * * *

Naru sighed, Ranma and Usagi still weren't back yet. She hoped that things were going well with them. She just couldn't believe that Ranma already had a fiancee. Three, in fact! This was going to hurt Usagi a lot. She smiled appreciately at Kasumi who was pouring some tea for her. "Arigato."

Kasumi smiled back as she went to pour some tea for Nabiki. She watched as Genma and Soun were talking... arguing about Usagi. Naru sighed again. 

Akane, who was Ranma's fiancee with the Tendo family suddenly entered the room and had apparently overheard the situation as she started screaming. "Usagi can marry that hentai, baka jerk for all I care!" She then stormed back to her room, slamming the door. Naru could've sworn that she saw tears in the girl's eyes but shrugged it off when Soun started wailing about the schools would never join. 

Naru sweatdropped. Maybe Usagi learnt her wailings off this man? 

She then heard people entering from the gates. '_That must be Ranma and Usagi!_' She stood up and ran to the door when she froze. There was her best friend was unconscious in the arms of a redhead stranger and with a familiar cute boy. 

"Usagi!" Naru ran to the girl and grabbed her friend out of the stranger's arms, placing her down on the ground. She glared up angrily at the redhead, "What happened to her?!"

Ranma flinched. Why did he always had to hurt people he loved? Without another word, the redhead turned around sprinted away with hurt in her eyes. "Gomen nasai!"

Ryouga stared at the disappearing redhead then looked down at the blond on the ground. He knew what he must do. Usagi needed Ranma, just as Ranma needed Usagi. Despite his hatred for Ranma, he knew love between the two was very rare and he had to bring those two together again. This was probably the only way Usagi could really be happy again. He took off and sprinted after the redhead. 

Naru just blinked in confusion. "Araaa?" (or orooo?) 

To be continued...

* * * * *

Well I hoped that you all liked that! I hope that I made anyone laugh because apparently people have either swoon or cried, soo.... *shrugs* Any last words Krys-chan?

Krys: *looks up from manga* Huh? It's done already? O_O

BS: *rolls eyes* Yes, Krys-chan.

Krys: Oh. *sweatdrops, while laughing nervously*

*Bambi & readers face-fault*

Krys: Show Bambi-chan how much she's appreciated!! *puts hands on hips* You all appreciate what she's done... don't you? *glares at silent readers* ...... 

BS: *wails* Wahhh! Nobody loves me!

Krys: *becomes thoughtful, while ignoring BS*

=P

BS: Hmph! *pouts then folds her arms in front of her chest* Ahhh, who need you anyways... *sniff sniff*

Krys: Uhh... I guess all I have to say left is... I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the previews of next week's episode! *peace sign*

Bambi & readers: *blank look*

BS: orrrooooooooo? Episode? Where, where? *looks around eagerly* Hey! There is no episode!

Krys: *realizes what she said and blushes furiously* I mean, I hope you enjoyed reading and look out for Chapter 3! *looks around* Did I do it right this time?

BS: *sighs, while shaking her head exasperately* Some things just never change...

   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:salee@crosswinds.net



End file.
